My Death Note Movie
by LegendaryPotatoGuy
Summary: So, a while ago, I wrote my own version of a Death Note Movie. Here it is? This also explains where I've been for those who are interested still.


**Hey, so, it's been a while. How are you? If you are wondering Why I'm not updating any of my stories, it's honestly, because I've personally grown out of writing fanfiction all the time. In fact, I only really read stories. However, from time to time, I may post a few one shots. So essentially, I'm leaving writing FanFiction all the time. If you want to see what I'm doing now, you can follow me on Twitch at LegendaryPotatoGuy or go to YouTube for Direct Adaptation, where I Run Danganronpa Fandub And the upcoming RWBRIDGED.**

 **So then, what's this. Well, I still write FanFiction occasionally, mainly fan screenplays. Some are good, some aren't at all. This is a synopsis for a screenplay I was writing for Death Note a little while after Netflix's Film came out. I'll explain some details after, and eventually I may post a finished screenplay. But for now, here is the synopsis for my Death Note Movie.**

Light Yagami is a high scoring Japanese Student. While walking home he witness a robbery. When it starts raining, the robber gets away, but knocks the woman unconscious. Light takes her to a nearby hospital. Light is told to head to his house. While walking home, the Death Note falls from the sky and lands in front of him. He reads it and puts it off as a prank. He then sees the robber from before walking across the street. Out of sheer curiosity, he writes the man's name in the Death Note. The man then collapses from a heart attack. This cements Light's belief in the Death Note.

Two Days Later, 40 Criminals have been killed and the public is beginning to praise Light as the saviour Kira. Light is then visited by Ryuk, the Shinigami who dropped the Death Note. Light then explains how he plans to cleanse the world of Criminals and become God.

One Week Passes since Light's first killing and Light is watching the news, writing names in the Death Note when the news cuts off to video of a man in a business suit. The man is named Lind L. Tailor and claims to be Legendary Detective L, a reclusive detective and announces his plans to hunt down Kira. Light in a fit of rage at the man's defiance, writes his name in the Death Note. The man collapses just as expected, but the video cuts and the real L reveals the man Light just killed was a convict and had just given him a valuable clue.

Two Days pass and the Police are in a meeting about the Kira investigation. They are then visited by Watari, a mysterious associate of L. L confides with the police that he discovered Kira's first victim was the robber and this led him to the general area and used the broadcast to nail down the location of Kira even further. L then requests to work with the Police on the Kira case. Many Police officers refuse to work with L, but the Chief, Sorichiro, agrees to L's request. Many of the police officers leave in anger, leaving only a few police officers on the Kira Case.

Light is walking home from school when Ryuk reveals Light is being followed. After doing a quick test, Light confirms this for himself. Light then comes up with a plan to try and find his follower's name.

L later reveals to the police that he had invited several FBI agents to follow possible Kira suspects. He reveals the list of Kira suspects and Sorichiro notices Light's name in the list of suspects. Sorichiro tells L that Light can't be Kira, and L admits there is only a five percent chance, but he fits the profile for Kira, a High Schooler with a high sense of Justice.

The FBI agent who was following Light is walking through the mall when he is held at gunpoint. The Agent is taken to the roof where the Criminal demands to have him shown his badge. The FBI agent agrees and gives the criminal the badge revealing the agent's name, Raye Penber. The Criminal then turns the gun on himself and dies. The FBI agent then runs away.

The next day, L receives an email that tells him a file has been uploaded to the Kira Case Servers. L checks this file and it is a list of the FBI agents attached to the Kira Case. L ponders this for a few seconds, then realises what is happening. He tries and sends a message to have the agents get to safety, however, the agents are picked off one by one.

Ryuk notices that Light is no longer being followed and then Light reveals how he planned out the whole scheme. He used the Death Note to control a criminal who would have a microphone placed on him which sent all audio to an email address for a criminal who sent it to Light. The First Criminal would then read out the Agent's name and that audio would then be sent to Light. Both criminals would then die. Light then wrote that the Agent would post a list of names and photos of each FBI agent on the Kira case to the Police Server before committing suicide. Light would then access the server thanks to his ties with his father and write the rest of the FBI agents names in the Death Note with each of them dying a different way.

The police brief L on the FBI's deaths and L realises that Raye Penber was the one that uploaded the file and that Kira can control his victims. L gets a list of the people Raye was following and that list includes Light Yagami.

L then asks Sorichiro to put surveillance in his house to keep track of Light's activities as Light being Kira is becoming more likely. At first Sorichiro refuses, but L says he'll put the house under surveillance anyway, so Sorichiro agrees, only to disprove his son being Kira.

The Police then start being conviced L might be Kira due to him not showing his face and him trying to blame Light for the Kira activities. L then invites the police to join him in person in watching the Kira suspects. The police agree and meet L.

Light heads home and notices someone had entered his room and that the room must be bugged. In another location, L is watching the footage of Light with Sorichiro and the police officers while Watari makes Ice-Cream.

Light then devises a method to take suspicion of himself by hiding a TV in a potato chip bag and using that to write names while to the cameras it appears he is studying. This forces L to remove the cameras from Light's house, but he wants to keep the microphones just to be sure.

Light notices the Lack of cameras but is still suspicious of the microphones and bus a device which tells him the microphones are still in place. He then decides to while he studies, to pull of a trick to confuse L. He takes control of a a priest accused of child assault and has the priest take a press conference praising Kira and taunting L before jumping off a ledge and dying.

L, rattled by the priest's actions, decides to follow Light himself, introducing himself to Light under a fake name of a famous actor, though admitting to being L. Light reels about how that if he tried and wrote L's name, his mind would turn to the actor and the actor would die. Light vows to try and get's L's name so he can end him.

Ryuk then reveals to Light about the Shinigami Eyes, a trade Light can make to get see a human's name and lifespan above their head in exchange for half of his remaining lifespan. Light refuses and comes up with a plan to get his name.

The next day, Sorichiro comes to Light revealing he knows his son is Kira and wishes to join him on his quest. Light reveals Ryuk to Sorichiro and Sorichiro takes the Shinigami eye deal. Sorichiro then meets L and gets his real name. He messages the name to Light and Light celebrates his victory. He then writes L's name in the Death Note and L dies.

A few days later, Sorichiro has a heart attack to his work overload now that L is dead and dies. Light in public shows sadness at his father's death and promises to catch Kira in his father's stead. However, in private, Light reveals to Ryuk that he had planned the whole thing and written Sorichiro's name in the Death Note to take the eye deal and give Light L's name.

At the police headquarters Light walks into the Kira taskforce and prepares to work with them when they point their guns at Light. Light at first is confused, however, Watari plays a video from L revealing that he had thought that Sorichiro may be protecting Light when Sorichiro refused so he had him bugged. He played the audio for every police officer other than Sorichiro, and told them that if the scenario Light had told his father played out, Light was Kira. And Light's plan had worked to a charm. causing L's plan to work

Light, defeated, admits he is Kira and tries to get the police to join him. However, the police place Light under arrest and discover the Death Note on him discovering Ryuk. Ryuk then begins writing down a name. Light asks Ryuk what he is doing and Ryuk reveals he is writing down Light's name. Light would not provide any necessary entertainment in Jail and Light then dies.

Two Years Later, Light's mother and Sister mourn Light and Sorichiro, while the public has an outcry at the dormant Kira. A girl walks through the street when a man behind her collapses, we then see the girl has a Death Note in her jacket and Ryuk is following her, noting how interesting Humans are

 **And I just ruined any composition I had forever. Thanks a lot Pages. Anyway, that's what I wrote. You may have some questions, so here you go.**

 **Would this take place In America? Yes, but the Yagami Family wouldn't be Whitewashed. Light's Father would have gotten a transfer to America, where he became Chief Of Police.**

 **Would there be a Sequel? Maybe, I kind of want a Death Note Anthology. In fact, I was in the process of writing a sequel.**

 **Sequel!? Yes, it would have been about Mello and Near taking down the New Kira, who would have been the girl at the end of the Synopsis, who I named Sarah Hikari. Misa And Rem would have also made their appearance.**

 **Why so many mind-games and tactics? Have you seen Death Note?**

 **Anyway, that's all I can be bothered to post for now. I might post future synopsises. Is that the plural for synopsis? I may also get around to finishing that screenplay. See you another time**

 **-LegendaryPotatoGuy (Goodbye Old Internet Life)**


End file.
